mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Suspicious Lady, Madam Janus
The Suspicious Lady, Madam Janus is the second chapter of Mazinger Angels. It is the first in the Madam Janus arc. Summary At the start of the chapter, a young woman is attacked by an assailant from behind after coming out of work late. Jun during her job at a coffee shop has some unwanted attention, especially from a rude customer peeping up her skirt. Jun spills hot coffee on him to his anger and when he tries to attack her, Jun flips him taking a break afterwards. Speaking with one of her co-workers about how the customers treat the waitresses, she learns that the other girls at shop can relax with her around. On TV, there is an interview from Madam Janus the owner of low price host clubs who has been earning a lot of income who gained attention from the mystery of her beauty and nationality. With Jun's shift over, her coworker asks why she always leaves on time. Jun replies that she has a lot but not one of them involves a boyfriend. Back at MA headquarters' simulation room, lead scientist Prof. Nonaka wants the Angels to train as their next mission will be at night. Jun sighs that her double life doesn't already make her tired. The Professor shouts not to talk about private matters before going on about how the teamwork and training can cover weakpoints while also stating the qualities that makes him attracted to the robots. After the team finishes training, the professor is seen enamoring the robots while they are being washed while the Angels go to the shower room having worked until they sweated speaking about the professor's tendencies. Sayaka and Hikaru stare at Jun jealous of her figure. Speaking with the commander, the Angels are informed about women being attacked at night by a slasher and how one of them will act as bait. Jun acted as bait pointed out by Sayaka as she was in civilian clothes. She and Hikaru were a bit peeved when Jun's figure was brought into the decision while they were acting as back up from their robots. Inspector Ankokuji is out on the streets hearing about the slasher he patrols while noticing the fog out likening it to Jack the Ripper. While thinking about the weapon used, he points a gun on someone from behind who turns out to be Jun. The inspector introduces himself while asking why Jun was out. He finds her a bit suspicious when Jun replied she was just out for a walk while commenting about the slasher attacking attractive women. The Inspector attempts to call for a patrol car but he and Jun are attacked by the slasher who appears to a woman with long pigtails that can cut through objects and has the strength to smash a lamp post beam. Trivia *A couple of characters from other series by Dynamic Productions made an appearance in this chapter: **The salary woman is Mayumi Takahashi from Kekko Kamen. **The customer in the diner is Aonuma, a minor villain from Susano Oh. Category:Angels Chapters